


Love for life

by GeiTang



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America(Movies)RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	Love for life

Sebastian不知道女儿随了谁，闹腾鬼一样的小丫头折腾得他整晚睡不了觉，一晚上要喂两三次奶，体重都有了超标的迹象。

“PaPa要抱不动你了。”

“咯咯——”没心没肺地小家伙把口水蹭到了PaPa衣领上才罢休。

Sebastian很想Chris，但他的电话打不通，那一定是很艰险的任务，Sebastian想，也许他可以用精神力与Chris共视，但会影响到他，直到睡着的女儿在他怀里翻了个身年轻的向导才惊醒，他越发像心思沉重的高中女孩了。

Chris是哨兵，一直被作为特工训练，塔替他们安排了见面和默契测试，他们像天生一对的璧人坠入爱河，他高大的丈夫温柔而忠诚，他们很快有了第一个孩子，算是Sebastian被完全安排的人生中的一个意外惊喜。

只不过在他们的女儿两岁之前Sebastian都必须留在家里，Chris得一个人完成属于他的哨兵任务，在这段期间，Sebastian提心吊胆，他怕Chris会失控，如果向导不在身边，失控的哨兵会被列为可击毙的恐怖分子。

小姑娘鼓着脸，漂亮的湛蓝眼睛里全是对奶粉糊的抗拒，Sebastian半跪在地上，好脾气地哄着女儿接纳勺子，他的精神体亲昵地蹭着小女孩的脸，那是只没长大的小鹿，虽然孩子看不到也不会有感觉，但奇异的温馨感涌上来包裹住他。

Chris也是在那天回来的，Sebastian还穿着滑稽的围裙，心不在焉地准备晚餐，感谢他们之间的感情共鸣，小狮子蹿进来扑倒了甩尾巴的小鹿，Sebastian冲到门口却不敢扑进丈夫怀里，他一定受了很多伤，向导封闭了他的痛觉，后退两步再冲进丈夫的怀里，Chris哭笑不得地感受爱人在怀里拱弄，锐利的疼痛正在消失。

Sebastian撒够了思念的娇，把手背在身后，微微前倾吻上丈夫的嘴唇，两个人身上都脏脏的，Chris不满足地把他搂进怀里，舌头撬开爱人的唇齿，Sebastian乖顺地攀上他的肩膀，特工搂在爱人腰上的手不安分地往下挪，色情地揉捏挺翘的臀瓣。

女儿的哭声拯救了满脸通红的Sebastian，嘴唇还有些肿，Chris委屈得撇嘴，和肌肉坚实的身材竟然毫无违和感，可爱得不行，只不过这狮子内心让人脸红心跳的想法还是让Sebastian加快了脚步往屋里走。

小姑娘哭得喘不上气，饿得凶了来不及等PaPa给她调好晚餐，小鹿用脑袋顶开正在给他舔毛的狮子，歪着脑袋蹭小姑娘脸上的泪水，尽管没什么用，Sebastian只能掀起衣服。

“好吧，只能一次。”小丫头听不懂他的话，顺着奶香的源头含住吮吸，Chris洗完手出来就看到了抱着孩子微笑的妻子，他的心脏好像回来了，这次任务死伤惨重，哨兵必须给平民开道，他不得不在船行驶到炸弹上方之前拆除它，海水的压强让感官全开的哨兵差点命丧于此。

Sebastian愣了一下，默默地向五米外的丈夫输送精神力安抚，Chris的精神体更直接一点，叼起挣扎的小鹿缩在一边，大猫一般嗷嗷叫唤。

Chris小心翼翼地捏了捏女儿的小肉手，软糖一样的柔软触感让他有些无措。

“要Daddy抱抱吗？”Sebastian没有抬头，把小姑娘往Chris怀里挪了挪，“好了，小胖妞。”

哪里胖了？Chris左右瞅了半天。

Sebastian解开丈夫上衣的扣子，触目惊心的伤疤，有些已经在这段时间结痂了。Chris的肌肉紧绷着，他早已习惯受伤，但这会弄哭他软绵绵的小妻子，他永远不会习惯Sebastian的眼泪。

“Sebby……”

Sebastian不理他，依旧封闭着他的痛感，把紫红色的药水涂在伤口上，嘴巴一瘪眼眶就红了。明明女儿都到了断奶的年纪，Chris叹气任由妻子伏在自己颈边，他想凑上去讨一个吻也被推开了脸，沙发边上发怒的小鹿踩住狮子的肉垫，现在倒是同仇敌忾了。

Chris才不怕他甜蜜的小鹿，低头叼咬着他的耳垂，把妻子逐渐软化的身体禁锢在怀里，不依不饶地贴上他的唇，有点像他们女儿不肯吃辅食时的耍赖模样，Sebastian终于愿意回应他，手轻轻抚上他的脸，他挑了一个没有伤口的好地方。

“我给你……刮刮胡子么？”

“亲爱的，你逃避做爱的借口越来越差了。”Chris抬起Sebastian的一条腿抗在肩膀上，深粉色的肉洞看得他喉咙发痒，“胡子不好吗？嗯？”说着用胡子蹭了一下他的小腿肚，刺痒让Sebastian难耐地娇吟，随即又咬住嘴唇，害怕吵醒刚刚睡着的小姑娘。

Chris说他是最好的母亲和妻子，乖极了。男人沿着他腿内侧的软肉亲吻，Sebastian羞红了脸把头撇到一边，他们结合有三年了，对于Chris露骨的性爱他依旧不适应，手指摩挲着渗透湿意的花瓣，Chris俯身停在妻子的唇上方，按住柔软湿润的牙印。

“咬我的。”趁Sebastian愣神时又靠近了些许，双唇相触，被调笑的向导生气地咬住了丈夫的下唇，“嘶——我们女儿知道她Mommy是凶巴巴的小猫吗？”

“不是，不是Mommy。”Sebastian的后穴被扩张开，手指的戳刺让他的腰酸软下去，只能在丈夫的薄唇上撒气，“我教她喊PaPa……唔……”指腹蹭过前列腺，Sebastian的性器前端冒出黏液，他向Chris发出交欢的信息素，对方却只是不紧不慢地推抽着手指。

被欺负到眼睛红红的小妻子让Chris硬得发疼，但今晚不会草草结束，他也不想让Sebastian受伤，他低头在爱人挺立的阴茎前端吧唧嘬了一口，精液的腥咸和爱人被惊吓后的颤抖让几乎压不住要立刻操干他的欲望。

Sebastian掩不住自己的哭腔：“要做……”他想盘上Chris的腰，但男人粗壮的手臂拦住他的腿，整个人被横抱起来。

“帮我洗个澡吧Sebby。”

粗大的肉棒全部埋在Sebastian的身体里，向导精神力强大，但身体素质远不如哨兵，更别提这种骇人的尺寸了，Sebastian黏人地贴在丈夫的胸前，吃力地把硬挺的肉棍全吃下去，Chris没有那么好的耐心，他半身泡在浴缸里，掐住妻子丰腴的臀部猛地按下去。

“天哪。”Chris满足地叹气，“别那么紧，Seb，操，我不在的时候你玩过自己么？小鹿妈妈？我们的宝贝睡着后你会想着我玩自己的小洞吗？”

“不——没有，Chris——”

Sebastian的喉咙像是被糊住了，开口满是黏腻的哭腔，脸上是水还是眼泪已经分不清了，丈夫的吻落在他的睫毛上，把即将落下的泪水清理干净，下身依旧凶猛地抽插着，浴缸里的水灌进肚子，涨得不行。

“好涨，Chris，我们回…回房间去。”

“别哭，操，别他妈哭，Sebastian。”Chris按住他乱扭的腰，“留着你的水用下面的洞流出来，别哭。”Sebastian被吓着了，瑟缩着发出精神力安抚暴躁的哨兵，他揉着Chris的后颈，男人肌肉的爆发力让他的精神力量显得如此无力。

横冲直撞的性器几乎顶起他的肚子，Sebastian慌张地后退，他软糯地叫喊丈夫的名字，却换来更粗暴的对待，Chris双眼猩红，在妻子的胸脯上留下紫红色的牙印，可怜的乳头又硬又疼，稀薄的奶水颤巍巍地流下来，滚烫的肉棒像烧红的烙铁一样劈开他的身体，臀部相撞让Sebastian的屁股红了一片，他毫不怀疑Chris想把卵蛋都挤进他的身体。

“Chris……Chris，好痛，别……”

啃咬他侧颈的男人猛地停了下来，好像得到了什么指令，事实上Sebastian并没舍得控制他的思维和身体，任由丈夫反常地发泄。Chris一定经历了不好的事，他想，他一定吓坏了，他在Chris的心里看见了战争，鲜血和死亡，以及被砸坏的手机，屏幕是他们接吻的照片，拍得很模糊，但也看的出来。

“我，我——该死的，我做了什么？”他还硬着，肉棒还在Sebastian身体里跳动，他动情的妻子脸色有些发白，“Sebby，我，我伤到你了？”

“没有，大概我哭会让你更兴奋一点。”

说完眼泪又掉了下来，事实上还是有些疼的，狭窄的穴口被粗暴的动作撕扯到红肿，一碰就疼，甬道里酥麻的快感也因为Chris停下来而逐渐消失，Sebastian不高兴了，他撅起嘴，有些可怜有些期待，他想Chris继续操他，重重地喂饱他的小屁股。

“那今天就……”Chris苦笑，他失控了，他伤到了Sebastian，他把一切都搞砸了。

“什么？不！”Sebastian开始任性地撒娇，一边忍痛磨蹭还硬着的阴茎，一边讨好地亲吻丈夫的嘴角和下巴，“不，绝不，你这是怎么了？我不好吗？”

我不好操吗？混蛋Chris。Sebastian眯起眼睛，Chris还想说什么，无外乎怕伤到你之类的话，不用侵入他的神经都能知道的答案。他一声不吭地打开了Chris的所有感官，阴茎突然放大的快感让哨兵收回了所有说教。

“Seb……Sebastian，操，这太过了！”他不痛，身上的伤口算什么，Sebastian的手压在他的腹肌上，缓慢地将柱身抽出一点，又脱力似地坐下，Chris呻吟一声，他能清晰地感受到暖泉一样的肉洞绞紧他的阴茎，又湿又热，他整个人都要燃烧了一般，每一根血管都被温柔而不容置疑地压迫着。

“啊，唔，揉揉这里，Chris，帮我。”Sebastian引着他的手放在自己平坦的胸脯上，因为哺乳期的关系，原本就不够硬的胸肌变得更加柔软，仿佛能被特工手上的茧划碎，Chris毫不客气地把手里的小乳鸽揉捏成淫靡的形状，再含进嘴里品尝奶水的滋味，让腥甜的奶味冲击他的味觉。

Sebastian仰起头，呻吟着Chris要操坏他了，他的小野兽不知节制地索求，甚至变换了姿势，把娇吟的妻子按在身下，操干时被打开感官的哨兵几乎头脑一片空白，Sebastian体内的每一寸壁肉都交缠挽留着他的老二，这张永不知足的小嘴放荡地吮吸，而他像打桩机一般深深钉进爱人的肉洞，操开他饱满的身体，汁水四溅。

等他们结束这场酣畅淋漓的性爱，浴缸里的水早已经凉透了，Chris咬住Sebastian收不回去的舌头，不知餍足地搅弄，似乎打算将他们一起吞进腹中，等Sebastian好不容易从高潮中清醒，又闹着要Chris抱他回去。

“你真是个小嗲精，Sebby。”

Chris不可能拒绝，但Sebastian不大高兴，他收回环绕在丈夫脖子上的手臂护在胸前，怎么也不肯与他对视，缩在沙发角落的两只动物也睡得香甜，还是狮子占了上风，心满意足地把它心爱的小鹿压在身下。

“怎么了？这还不是小嗲精？”等两人都倒在床上，Chris忍笑捉住他的手强行环过自己的脖子，而他则心疼地给妻子揉着酸痛的腰，两人肌肤相贴，毫无缝隙，“又爱生气又爱哭，我们的小天使知道她的Mommy是任性的小嗲精吗？”

“哼——”Sebastian夹住Chris的腿，闭上眼睛，他可累得不轻。

妻子均匀的呼吸声传来，Chris甚至能听到自己的心跳，Sebastian当然知道他发生了什么，他们之间毫无保留，那些对他家人的威胁都是最可怕的梦魇，队友说他疯了，不该做超出任务的部分，但Chris依旧亲手枪决了幕后主使，他大概会受到一些惩罚，但与那些人把Sebby的照片摆在他面前的恐惧相比几乎弱如尘埃。

Chris的嘴唇轻轻触碰爱人的额头，Sebastian温暖的身体驱散了所有黑暗，这样就好。


End file.
